The present invention relates to a posture analyzer for graphically determining the variance between the curvature of a patient""s spine with the curvature of a xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d spine.
When the curvature of the spine differs from a normal curve, problems may occur such as lower back pain or forward lean. Further, if the spine is curved laterally, a condition known as scoliosis occurs.
A need exists for an inexpensive, easy-to-use apparatus for accurately showing a patient""s spinal curve, both graphically and quantitatively.
A graphic display of a patient""s spine is needed to show visually the difference between the patient""s spine and a normal spine. Quantitative information is needed for computer processing where software is used to analyze the curvature of a spine of a patient. Once the shape of the spine is known, corrective action can be planned to change the curvature of the spine to conform with a more normal curvature. With the present invention, specific vertebrae can be identified which need to be moved.
Finally, a need exists for apparatus which can be used to inexpensively monitor any corrective action done to change the curvature of the spine.
A posture analyzer for analyzing a patient""s spine having an upright standard secured to a base resting on a floor. A rectangular frame has one side frame member secured to the upright standard at a selected height. The frame member supports a markable panel, which panel includes an orthogonal grid pattern and a normal spine depiction on the panel. A bar holder is slidably secured to a second side frame member. The bar holder is moveable in the vertical direction along the second side frame member. The bar holder includes means for slidably holding a bar which extends in a horizontal direction parallel to the planar surface of the panel. A roller is secured to an end of the bar for rolling up and down a patient""s spine, and a pen is secured to the opposite end of the bar for marking on the planar surface of the panel. When the roller is moved vertically and horizontally along a patient""s spine, the pen makes a corresponding tracking mark on the panel.